OS: Le Captaine et la Voyante
by Fee'Lil
Summary: 1870, Jasper Whitlock, nouveau vampire de son état, fait la rencontre d'une étonnante jeune femme, qui dit le connaître alors que c'est la première fois qu'ils se rencontrent. Il la trouve troublante et elle va l'aider à se trouver. Attention Lemon...


**Le capitaine et la voyante**

_**Avertissement : les personnages appartienne****nt à Stephenie Meyer, cet épisode qui pourrait faire parti de la vie de Jasper par contre sort de mon imagination**_

_Résumé : Jasper Whitlock, nouveau vampire de son état, fait la rencontre d'une étonnante jeune femme, qui dit le connaître alors que c'est la première fois qu'ils se rencontrent. Il la trouve troublante et elle va l'aider à se Lemon_

_Auteur : SweetyLily_

_Cette histoire ne comportera qu'un chapitre ayant pour protagonistes Jasper et Alice_

* * *

><p>Après ce moment de pur bonheur avec ma compagne, je partais dans mes souvenirs, je me rappelais de celle qui avait permis que je sois dans les bras de la femme que j'aime aujourd'hui.<p>

**Flashback**

-Tu m'as fait attendre

Comment ça elle m'attendait ? Ce n'était pas elle que j'allais voir mais les filles qui se trouvaient de l'autre coté de la rue… et oui, j'allais dans une maison close et alors ? J'étais un soldat, des femmes, je n'en côtoyais pas beaucoup et jamais pendant le service mais j'avais comme tout le monde des besoins. La seule que je pouvais avoir dans mon bataillon était Maria, mais après m'avoir tout apprit, elle était parti recruter de nouveau vampire. Je savais qu'elle ne me serait jamais fidèle. Alors pourquoi alors que j'en avais besoin n'irai-je pas me détendre ? Surtout que j'avais besoin de me nourrir.

-Capitaine Whitlock ?

Hein ? Je me retourne et vois encore cette femme qui dit m'attendre, je l'avais oublié… Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut elle et puis comment me connait-elle ? En plus, je n'arrive pas à la voir, ça m'intrigue et donc ça m'énerve ! C'est lorsque je souhaite me calmer que son odeur atteint mes narines. Mum, elle est exquise.

-Au lieu de vous posez des questions, vous ne pensez pas qu'il vaut mieux m'interroger ? Je suis sure que je capable de répondre à vos attentes…

Quoi, qu'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Serait-ce une invitation à la luxure ? Non réveille toi Whitlock, c'est juste une diseuse de bonne aventure… Mais je suis curieux, je veux la voir… Bon qu'est ce que je fais ?

Je rentre, cette voix qui est douce mais pétillante, envoutante mais intrigante. Elle m'attire. Comment me connait-elle ?

-Vous vous êtes enfin décidé, c'est pas trop tôt !

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire, que voulez-vous Madame ?

-Te faire comprendre qui tu es, tout simplement… Tu me sembles perdu dans un combat qui n'est pas le tien.

-Me faire comprendre qui je suis, je crois que je suis assez bien placé pour le savoir… et toi comment me connais tu ? Et qui es-tu ?

Je n'ai toujours pas vu son visage, elle est dos à moi… Elle est énigmatique.

-Certains me prénomment Alice, tu pourras m'appeler comme ça. Et je te l'ai dit, je sais qui tu es parce que je t'attendais cher Capitaine.

-Ca ne m'explique pas le fait que tu me connaisses !... j'avais toujours était patient mais alors là, je ne sais pas pour qu'elle maudite raison, je n'arrivais pas à être conciliant, compréhensif… Je crois que de sentir sa confiance me mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait manifestement pas à qui elle avait à faire

-J'ai vu notre rencontre Jasper Whitlock…

-Je ne crois pas à la voyance… Je m'en vais, tu me fais perdre mon temps… je sens pourtant dans ses émotions qu'elle est sincère. Encore une fois je m'interroge sur cette femme, foutue empathie.

-Je suis d'après certains, descendante de la Pythie de l'Oracle d'Apollon à Delphes, mais je ne peux le confirmer

-Tu n'es pas capable de me dire d'où tu viens mais tu te dis capable de mieux me connaître que ce que je me connais moi-même.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui, ma vie n'est pas importante… je sais que tu ne crois pas au pouvoir surnaturel pourtant tu en détiens un, et je ne suis pas une charlatane comme tu pourrais le penser.

-Pour me prouver tes dires dis-moi quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, dont je suis le seul à détenir le secret.

-Je ne souhaite pas entrer dans tes souvenirs, je veux que tu me racontes toi ce que tu veux sur ta vie et pas te voler tes souvenirs, cher buveur de sang. En disant ça, elle s'est approchée de moi et sa bouche est maintenant collée à mon oreille, je vais enfin pouvoir la voir. Mais le sujet le plus important est de savoir de quelle manière, a-t-elle su ce que j'étais. Quand je disais qu'elle était intrigante ! Elle est forte sans vraiment me le montrer, elle dévoile un pan de ma vie que je souhaite à tout pris cacher, comment le sait-elle ? Est-elle vraiment ce qu'elle me dit ? Oh, je suis incapable de réfléchir ! En plus son odeur me distrait. Elle sent si bon… j'ai qu'une envie celle de la mordre

-Et que veux tu que je dise la voyante ? Hein ? Elle commençait tout de même à devenir agaçante

-Je sais que ta vie ne te convient pas auprès de cette femme. Ce que tu fais ne te plait pas et tu sens la trahison se construire.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela, je n'ai pas d'âme… Ce que je fais ne me plaît pas dis-tu ? Pourtant mon espèce est vile et je fais ce que je suis sensé faire, ce que mon instinct me demande…

-Oui mais tu as un problème me dit-elle en allumant la bougie afin que je puisse enfin voir son visage. Elle est jeune, fraiche et belle… Je sens que mon sexe commence à doucement se réveiller. Elle m'attire comme aucune femme à part Maria ne l'a jamais fait ! Et pourtant, je ne peux pas compter le nombre de maîtresses que j'ai eu.

-Alors dis-moi lequel ?

-Ta faculté à ressentir les sentiments des autres ! C'est aussi bien un don qu'une malédiction pour toi, n'est ce pas ?

Je ne peux plus rien dire, je reste comme ça silencieux, je suis sur que si je m'étais vu, j'aurais vu un homme dont la mâchoire se décrochait. Comment diable cette femme pouvait autant en savoir sur lui ? Est-ce quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal voulait le faire douter ? Non, pas possible, si elle n'avait pas été sincère, il l'aurait senti.

-Et toi qui sais tout ça, n'as-tu pas peur ? Tu devrais pourtant car je pourrais te vider de ton sang….

-C'est ce que tu feras, je le sais mais avant parlons de toi ! Un de tes amis répondant au nom de Peter est venu te voir n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, je suis obligé de lui répondre la vérité. Peter, un des nouveaux vampires qui avait été transformé pour l'armée de Maria, était venu me voir pour que je quitte cette dernière. Elle a raison.

-Raconte-moi son histoire ! m'ordonne-elle en me regardant dans les yeux et rougissant, pourquoi lui as-tu laissé la vie sauve ?

-La vie ? lui répond-je. La vie ? De quelle vie me parles-tu, de celle des vampires ? De celle de ces monstres qui se nourrissent du sang de ses anciens congénères ? Je ne l'ai pas sauvé, bien au contraire je l'ai maudis ! Mon dieu, son odeur, que j'ai envi d'elle !

-Tu crois que tu es obligé de te nourrir de sang humain ? Pourquoi au contraire ne te nourrirais-tu pas de celui des animaux ? Les hommes mangent les animaux alors quelle différence que de boire leur sang ? Donc pourquoi dis-tu que tu l'as maudit ? Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il est heureux avec sa Charlotte ! me dit-elle, essaierait-elle de me rassurer sur ma condition ? Elle est gentille et douce, je la veux! C'est la première femme que je rencontre et qui n'est pas une appréhension en me voyant.

-Non ce n'est pas la même chose ! Les hommes sont civilisés, ils n'arrachent pas les membres de leur victime. Nous sommes des monstres, ne valant pas mieux que le loup qui font de la charpie de leur victime.

-En plus, cela t'es encore plus dur, que tu ressens les sentiments de tes victimes ? N'est ce pas ? Tu ressens leur peur ? Alors qu'elle déclare cela, je comprends pourquoi la peur n'est pas présente chez elle, elle me désire, je le sens, je le sais.

-Oui et j'avoue qu'au départ leur peur augmente ma faim, j'aime les sentir leur frayeur, ça ne rend mon repas que meilleur. Je n'ai que plus d'envie pour les mordre ... Mais c'est après, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes. Je me rappelle leur sentiment et je me maudis. Je suis sans cœur, sans conscience !

-Non tu as une conscience, la preuve, tu t'en veux, mais un jour, une jeune femme te sauveras de ton état. Tu verras tes problèmes se résoudront avec elle à tes coté !

-Tu vas certainement le dire que c'est toi… je la sens troublée… ca y est elle est à ma merci. C'est tellement simple d'acquérir une femme en étant un vampire. Et puis j'en rajoute en lui envoyant des ondes de désir. Je ne la touche pas mais elle halète. Elle essaye de reprendre contenance mais n'y parvient pas.

-Ce que je te dis, te gène me dit-elle haletante, tu veux me couper, hum…

Je lui envoie maintenant des ondes de plaisirs, je veux qu'elle se consume devant moi. Je l'entends gémir alors que je ne la touche même pas. Mum… je n'ai plus qu'une envie me fondre en elle.

-Ca ne va pas me déconcentrer, il faut de je ooooohh… l'onde que je viens de lui administrer est encore plus puissante que les autres. Elle craque

Mais je veux qu'elle me le demande… qu'elle me supplie. Oui je me venge, je veux la punir pour me faire me poser autant de question. Et surtout pour me donner envie d'elle à ce point ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas me contrôler. Moi qui suis habituellement si maître de mes sentiments, là cela s'avère impossible. Je lui en veux ! Elle me perturbe. Je la veux tellement fort que ça en devient douloureux. Mais j'arrive néanmoins à prendre le contrôle de ses sentiments et plus ça va plus elle gémit.

Encore une onde supplémentaire…

-« Oh, mon Dieu, ahhhh… »

Elle est proche de l'orgasme, je le sais, je le sens alors je stoppe tout. Elle est en sueur, hum, j'ai envie de lécher, de sucer sa peau. Elle est frustrée et pas besoin de lire ses sentiments pour ça, je peux le lire sur son visage…

-Tu crois fuir ce que j'ai à te dire comme ça ?

-Oui, tu n'es qu'une faible humaine après tout, commandé par ses pulsions. Ce que je lui dis n'est que la vérité, les humaines sont si facile à combler, à croire que les hommes ne savent pas les amener vers le nirvana.

-Je vais te prouver que non ! me lance-t-elle avec hargne. La jeune femme pétillante de tout à l'heure est devenu aigri de ne pas avoir pu jouir. Je lui envoie une nouvelle fois une onde de plaisir, elle fait comme si de rien n'était

-Tu as besoin de quitter cette atmosphère. Tu te bats pour… Oh… un combat qui… mum. N'est pas le tien… fini-t-elle dans un râle. Tu le sais ? Dis-moi pourquoi, tu tue ?

-Je me bats pour faire triompher la cause de mon clan ! Je lui envoie encore des ondes de plaisir. Elle suffoque sous ces dernières…

-Un clan... oh, formé par toi et Maria… cette dernière prépare ta mort prochaine… après m'avoir dit cela elle se détend et se laisse aller sous la sensation.

Je ne veux pas en entendre plus même si je sais qu'elle me dit la vérité. Maria est en train de me trahir, je le sais. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait l'intention de me tuer. Dans ce cas, il faut que je la fuis, je suis incapable de la tuer, c'est ma mère et la meilleure des maîtresses. Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais autant désiré que cette jeune femme qui se tord sous les assauts du plaisir. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle jouisse comme ça. Je souhaite qu'elle atteigne son paroxysme par mes caresses, par mon pénis ancré au plus profond de ses entrailles. Quand je la sens proche, je m'arrête de nouveau. Elle me lance un regard empli de haine.

Je me retrouve derrière elle, mes lèvres courent dans son cou jusqu'à atteindre son oreille. Son odeur m'enivre. Arrivé à son oreille je lui susurre sensuellement

« -Dis-moi ce que tu veux ma Belle. Je m'exécuterais. Mes mains se perdent en caressant son corps par-dessus ses vêtements. Elle est complètement abandonnée et je sens qu'elle me désire au plus haut point. Cependant cette humaine est coriace.

« -Rien et certainement pas toi ». Elle me résiste, j'aime ça, mais elle pliera. Je sais qu'elle me désire sinon, je ne lui aurais pas fait subir tout ça. Je suis peut-être un monstre mais je ne change en aucun cas les sentiments de mes futures conquête, je ne fais qu'accentuer le désir qu'elles ont pour moi. Et je le sens, Alice éprouve un désir sans borne pour moi mais elle est têtu et ne veux pas succomber.

«-Ce serait tellement plus simple si tu te laissais aller ma Belle Alice, je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi. Arrête de résister… mes mains prennent possession de ses seins par-dessus le tissu de ses vêtements. Elle halète. Mais ne lâche rien. Je décide donc d'utiliser les grands moyens. Je me mets à genou devant elle et prends doucement sa cheville entre mes mains pour la masser. Je lui enlève sa chaussure et remonte doucement mes mains le long de son mollet, sur son genou puis mes doigts frôlent sa cuisse. Je parviens enfin à mon objectif, doucement je prends le haut de son bas en laine et commence à le descendre, mes doigts en profitant pour caresser la peau des cuisses puis de ses mollets. Elle soupire de bien-être. Elle est tellement voluptueuse. Je la veux et je l'aurais. Je regarde son visage, ses yeux qui ont été fermé tout le long de l'opération, s'ouvrent. Son regard viens se perdre dans le miens. Elle est déterminée. Je pense que cette détermination est celle de me résister mais encore une fois je me trompe, cette humaine est trop surprenante pour moi.

« -Tu as décidé de me torturer longtemps ?

-Non juste le temps qu'il faut pour que tu me demandes de te faire l'amour…

-Alors s'il te plait, apporte-moi le plus grand des plaisirs, prends moi pour maîtresse cette nuit même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais de ma courte existence. »

Je ne sais de quoi elle parle et je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai qu'une envie celle de me soulager. Mais il faut cependant que je me maîtrise si je ne veux pas la tuer. Je ne dois pas laisser mon désir me submerger ou elle sera perdue. Encore une fois c'est elle qui entame les hostilités. Elle se jette sur mes lèvres comme une affamée. Je réponds à son baiser et lui caresse ses lèvres de ma langue. Elle comprend que je veux un accès à sa bouche. Nos langues rentrent dans une danse folle. Ce baiser est bon, je la sens complètement abandonnée. Son désir est tellement fort qu'il me rend fou. Il transcende le mien. Elle gémit tout comme moi.

… Que son sang a une odeur agréable…

Je commence à la déshabiller sans aucune délicatesse, j'ai trop envie de cette brune au visage mutin. Je pose mes lèvres sur son corps qui les réclame. Ma bouche s'arrête quelques instants sur sa jugulaire, je sens son sang pulser pour moi, je suis à deux doigts de la mordre mais j'ai d'abord envi de gouter à tout ses charmes. Je ne la mordrais pas, je ne veux pas. Mes baisers sont rustres, sauvages alors que mes mains bloquent ses hanches contre le mur. Elle essaye de se débattre mais je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion en raffermissant ma prise, tandis que mes lèvres descendent sur sa poitrine juste couverte d'une fine camisole transparente, indéniable appel à la luxure. Puis je la sens qui s'affole, la peur se fait ressentir. Je continue malgré tout mes caresses brusques.

… Putain de don… Pourquoi ne puis-je pas la prendre tout simplement ? Pourquoi faut-il que mon empathie me limite, quel piètre vampire, je fais. Je ne suis n'y réellement un vampire, n'y un humain…

Il faut que je la calme mais malgré les vagues que j'envoie pour l'apaiser, elle est toujours apeurée. Je relâche mon emprise sur elle. Elle me fuit… mais toute son envie ne s'est pas envolée, elle a juste besoin de temps.

-Merci, me murmure-t-elle.

-Ne me remercie pas, je n'aime pas sentir le stress d'une personne avec qui je partage le lit.

-C'est cette partie de toi qui fait que tu es bien plus humain que la plupart des tiens et même plus que certains hommes. Tu ne t'aies pas trouvé mais je te le prédis grâce à une femme de ma famille portant mon nom, tu parviendras à trouver le repos de ton âme après avoir vagabondé quelques années sans but.

Pourquoi ai-je besoin d'écouter ses fadaises ? Parce qu'elle me rassure mais ma vie est celle d'un être maudit qui ne mérite pas le bonheur et qui du coup vole celui aux autres. Je ne trouve rien à répondre alors je lui demande de ma voix la plus sensuelle possible :

« -Alors alors où se trouve ta chambre ? Que je puisse te faire oublier tes anciens amants !

-Quelle arrogance ! Mais ce ne sera pas bien difficile !

-De quoi de trouver ta chambre ou de te faire oublier tes précédentes aventures ?

-Les deux mon beau et ténébreux Capitaine ! Mon lit se trouve juste derrière toi, quant à mon expérience sexuelle, elle se résume très vite en un amant qui n'assurait pas énormément. Je pense que n'importe quel individu pourvu d'un pénis pourrait le surpasser. Je crois qu'en fait il satisfaisait simplement ses besoins sans se préoccuper des miens.

-Il n'avait rien compris. On prend encore plus de plaisir quand on sait que sa partenaire est satisfaite. Je vais immédiatement te faire oublier ces expériences.»

Sur ces dernières paroles, je me décide de la pousser sur son lit tout en lui envoyant de forte onde de désir. Je vais finalement prendre mon temps. Ca vaut mieux pour tout les deux. Je m'allonge sur elle et lui susurre à l'oreille :

« - Dis-moi que tu en as autant envie que moi ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux ?

-Arrête de parler et caresse-moi. Je veux sentir tes mains sur mon corps…

-Tu sentiras, plus que mes mains, je peux te le certifier » lui répondis-je avec un sourie qui en disait long sur mes intention.

Alice se jette sur mes lèvres et les emprisonnent des siennes. Pendant ce temps, mes mains ne restent pas inutiles et repartent à la découverte de ce corps si tentant. Doucement, elles partent du genou d'Alice et remontent en relevant sa camisole, dernier rempart à sa nudité. Je peux sentir son excitation qui doucement s'écoule le long de ses cuisses.

Ses lèvres s égarent dans mon cou et sa main s'évertuent à enlever mon haut en passant dessous et griffant mon dos. Un grognement que je ne parviens à camoufler retentit. Je m'impatiente et décide de me déshabiller face à ma douce conquête qui m'admire. C'est certainement prétentieux de ma part mais j'adore la lueur d'adoration qu'elle a dans les yeux quand elle voit mon corps nu, et ce malgré les nombreuses cicatrices qui le parsèment dues à mes nombreux combats.

Son désir est décuplé, je le sais et il transcende le mien. J'ai envi d'aller plus vite mais si je le fais je risque de la bloquer encore une fois. Alors je prends mon temps, je découvre qu'elle est nue sous sa camisole, mon érection que je pensais au maximum pulse. Son dernier vêtement enlevé, je décide de la détailler. Ses seins et ses hanches sont généreuses, ses jambes sont musclées, son sexe est duveteux, son ventre légèrement bombé. Cette fille est simple sans chichi. Elle est belle car elle se sent bien dans sa peau malgré ses petits défauts qui du coup la rende encore plus craquante. Je la vois néanmoins qui s'empourpre au fur et à mesure de mon inventaire.

Alors je repars à la découverte de ses seins, je titille de ma langue ses sommets qui durcissent au maximum. Ses mains sont désormais ancrées sur ma virilité et me caresse sans hésitation. Nous gémissons tout les deux et lorsque mes doigts entre en contact avec ses lèvres intimes, elle pousse un cri de surprise et ses yeux révulsent mais je ne veux qu'elle jouisse comme ça alors je retire mes doigts de ses charmes. Cette fois dans ses yeux, je peux voir des éclairs, elle me foudroie et doit se rendre compte qu'elle continue ses attouchements parce qu'elle arrête subitement.

« -Que fait-on maintenant capitaine Withlock ?

-Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? lui dis-je en m'asseyant adossé au lit

-Mum, oui… mais… elle est hésitante, elle ne sait pas quoi faire

-Viens sur moi Darlin', elle s'approche de moi cependant, je sens qu'un doute qui subsiste.

Je continue à lui donner des ordres: « assis-toi sur moi et enroule tes jambes dans mon dos. Elle s'exécute et nos sexes se frôlent. Je prends doucement ses hanches et lui fait entreprendre une danse sensuelle en fixant mon regard au sien. Mon pénis se retrouve prisonnier de ses chairs, sa chaleur contre mon corps froid ne fait que décupler mon excitation. La sienne aussi est d'ailleurs décuplée car à chaque mouvement mon gland touche son bouton de rose. Encore une fois, elle est proche du paroxysme et je stoppe tout mouvement.

A son oreille je lui susurre : « A toi de prendre les rennes Beauté… », des frissons la parcourent. Lentement elle lève légèrement son bassin et prend mon pénis en main pour l'amener vers sa grotte accueillante.

Mais elle reste en suspend, elle souhaite me faire languir mais ma patience à ses limites, je la regarde dans les yeux et pousse sur ses cuisse pour l'empaler sur ma queue qui n'attendait que ça. Elle hurle son plaisir et arrive à son premier orgasme de la soirée. Par la même occasion elle se libère et commence un va-et-vient langoureux, l'image de mon sexe s'emboitant dans le siens et l'une des plus érotique que je n'ai jamais vu. Ses lèvres emprisonnent mes tétons, mum que c'est bon. Ses mains jouent dans mon dos alors que l'une des miennes est sur sa poitrine et l'autre sous ses belles petites fesses biens rondes. Le rythme accélère, je me cale à sa vitesse et lorsqu'elle descend sur ma virilité, je donne un coup de reins. Je vais plus profondément en elle et touche un point très sensible que j'essaye de retrouver à chaque fois.

« Oh, Jasper… Oh, oh, ohhh, explose-t-elle de nouveau.

Moi je n'ai toujours pas jouie. Depuis que je suis vampire la jouissance a tendance à se faire attendre mais quand elle arrive, elle n'en est que meilleure. Sa tête tombe sur ma poitrine, elle fatigue. Je l'allonge en restant en elle et en gardant ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je continue de lui donner de doux coups de reins, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Et dès que je sens qu'elle recommence à m'accompagner, je vais plus fort en elle. Nous gémissons à l'unisson. Je l'embrasse, mais à un moment le baiser devient passionné et je mordille sa lèvre un peu trop fort, son sang… Mon dieu, j'avais réussi à en oublier son odeur mais là elle m'attaque.

Qu'il est bon, je lèche sa lèvre, c'est un délice. Je me lève avec elle toujours accroché à ma taille et la plaque contre le mur. Je deviens bestial accélérant la cadence. Mes dents attaquent sa chaire un peu partout, je me délecte de son sang. Je lèche son corps à chaque fois que je l'attaque pour ne perdre aucune goutte de ce précieux nectar.

Elle n'a pas peur, elle hurle son plaisir, je lui envoie des ondes supplémentaires et elle rebondit d'orgasme en orgasme. Le mien ne va pas tarder je le sais. Les prémices s'en font ressentir. Je ne résiste plus plonge dans son cou et la mord pendant que nous suffoquons tout les deux de plaisir. Mon paroxysme est atteint et de la plus belle des manières. Jamais un orgasme n'a été aussi fort. Je resserre contre moi le corps encore chaud d'Alice. Je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et me décolle de sa silhouette. Mon instinct à de nouveau prit le dessus. Je l'habille respectueusement, la couche avec douceur sur son lit et la couvre pour qu'elle prépare sont dernier voyage.

A un moment j'ai pensé à la transformer mais ce n'est pas une vie que celle de vampire. Ma décision est prise ce soir je vais rejoindre Charlotte et Peter.

**Fin du Flashback**

Je me sors en sursaut de mes pensées, une autre Alice mais qui ressemble beaucoup à la première est à mes cotés dans mon lit. Elle veille paisiblement alors que nous venons de partager le plus intime des moments. Je ne lui avouerai jamais que j'ai tué, celle que je pense être sa tante, il y a de ça des années, il y a tout juste un siècle. Jamais je n'oublierais cette petite brune grâce à laquelle j'ai trouvé la voie qui m'a permis de rencontrer mon âme sœur.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà donc pour ce petit OS qui restera tel quel… ou pour la première fois, je change de personnages.<em>

_Que pensez-vous de mon entrée dans le monde vampirique et dans l'imaginaire Jasperien ?_

_Dîtes moi tout et surtout, ne m'épargnez pas si ce n'est pas bon ). Toute critique construite est bonne à prendre._

_Cœurs Révolutionnaires vient d'arriver à son terme quant à Droit de passage, j'avoue que je bloque un peu sur le troisième chapitre. Je me disperse en plus, j'ai des brouillons d'histoires partout, des idées à tout va, donc je n'arrive pas à me focaliser sur Droit de Passage mais promis, j'essaye de m'y mettre._

_A très vite et merci à celle qui ont pris le temps de me lire.  
><em>


End file.
